Risks Worth Taking
by BechloeIsTheNew100
Summary: Bechloe in highschool. Beca is starting her senior year in highschool but she encounters a beautiful redhead. Will she take the risks and talk to her? (Mention of orange is the new black characters)
1. Chapter 1

I was starting my senior year of highschool with my best freinds Luke, Jessie, and Benji. We have been freinds since the 1st grade. We met during school afterwards realizing we were neighbors so we always hung out afterschool.

We joined the Football team during our freahman year. I was second guessing myself but I took a deep breath and tried out; thinking 'What the hell' I never anticipated that I would get in. It was a risk worth taking.

Taking that risk led me to encounter cool and exciting people. I met new people and I reunited with people I never thought I'll have to speak with again. One of those people being the one and only Bumper Allen.

You see I knew Bumper Allen and I was good freinds with him in the 7th grade. 'Was' is the key word here.

 _During the 7th grade I was hanging out with my group of freinds Jessie, Luke, Benji, and Bumper. We all had decided to go to my house. For Bumper it wad his first time going to my house. Luke and them have been there numerous of times due to the fact we were neighbors. So when we had arrived at my house we were greated by my mom, Piper._

 _"Hey kiddos! Just in time I made pizza!" My beloved mom said as we entered the kitchen. She took off her apron full of flour and let her blonde hair go from her bun free._

 _"Hey and who are you?" She asked looking at Bumper._

 _"Im Bumper, Becas freind." He said pointing his thumb to his chest._

 _"Well Bumper Im Piper Becas mom." my mom offered a kind smile. "Beca, I am going to go to the shower Juices are in the fridge."_

 _The five of us were talking then ended up in our game room playing a variety of diffrent games. My mom had saved away some money from her old job before she went to prison._

Some money is a understatement she saved enough for my children and there children but she always said that she would make me work hard as any kid so i can grow up to be independent and mature, not spoiled and braty.

 _An hour or so passed and my freinds and I were in our pool when we heard the door close and someone say "Honey I'm home!"_

 _"Hey sweety." my mom Piper said welcoming the voice._

 _"Whos that?" Bumper asked. Right then and there my mom Piper came outside with my other mom attached to her left hand. My mom Alex was smiling and greeting Luke, Jesse, and Benji. She stopped and looked at Bumper._

 _"Hey Im Alex Becas mom." My mom introduced her self._

 _"Becas mom? She already has one though." Bumper commented as he slowly exit the pool._

 _"She has two mate." Luke said as he wrapped a towel over his shoulders._

 _"Thats weird. You need a dad." Bumper said to me._

 _"No I dont." I said._

 _"You do! Thats weird if you have two moms! Thats gross!" He yelled to everyone._

 _"Hey Bumper stop that man." Jesse said trying to calm the situation._

 _"You have a gay family! Ewww get away." He yelled then ran outside the house._

 _The next day at school every other person laughed, pointed at me, and bullied me. Luke Jesse and Benji always stuck up for me._

Now in highschool we are best freinds and are spending this last year together and spending it with as much fun as possible. Before we part ways. Luke is going to try to play professional football. Benji wants to be a director. Jesse says he wants to go to college and then try to be a singer. And i want to go to LA and be a music producer. But before all that we need to get this year started.


	2. Chapter 2

Starting the year off right ment I had to do some last minute shopping. I will never learn even after 11 years of school, last minute shopping is the worst. My freinds and I agreed to go shopping today, Sunday. Tomorrow is the first day of school.

I got up relatively early in the morning since I have been trying to fix my sleep schedule. I put on a dark red flannel ontop of my white tank top, I slipped on my Black jeans and finished my outfit with boots.

As I walked down I noticed I was the only one awake, feeling good this morning I decided to make my moms and I some breakfast. As I grabbed Choclatechips and Pancake Mix my dog Domu Came running in the kitchen to greet me a good morning.

"Hey Domu whos a good boy?" I asked my white lab. He shook his tail faster in response to this.

"Woah calm down boy, I dont want you flying on me now." I teased him. He just stuck his tounge out and sat looking at me as I continued breakfast.

By the time I was about to start on the bacon my mom, Piper woke up.

"'Mornin" she mumbled then yawned as she entered the kitchen. "Mmmm that smells good!"

" Good morning and Thanks." I said concentrated on making the bacon.

"Is mum still asleep?" I asked my mom. When I turned 15 I called Piper mom and Alex mum so I can Differentiate between the two.

"mhmm" she hummed. "So what are your plans for today?" She asked as she sat down on the counter making silly faces at Domu causing him to wag his tail.

"I was going to hang out with the guys and go last minute shopping."

"Oh alright Alex and I might go to your aunts Niky and Lornas house today." She said as she grabbed three plates.

"Oh okay cool I'll stop by there on my way home from shopping." I replied I loved my aunts they were so funny. My Aunt Niky always talked about their days when they were younger and all the mischief they got into.

"Hmm I love nothing more than waking up in the morning to see my daughter and wife making breakfast." Alex said as she walked over to Piper to give her a good morning kiss.

"eww my parents showing affection." I teased them. Causing my mum to laugh.

"Well sweetie we've been through alot to get here. So suck it up." My mum said as she playfully kissed my mom on her face.

"Alright Alright your food is going to get cold." I said as I grabbed my self a plate and served my self breakfast.

"Looks good Becs." My mom said with a smile on her face as she served breakfast for herself and her wife.

"Mhmm and it tastes good!" Mum said as she took a bit of the bacon. "You should cook more and not this one right here." She said while pointing at her wife. Causing my mom to gasp.

"You always praised my cooking and say how mucb you loved it back then." My mom defended her cooking.

"Well I loved you so I lied." Mum said with a wink. So breakfast continued with chit chat back and forth.

After breakfast my mum had to wash the dishes due to the fact, I made the breakfast and my mom told her thats what she gets for making fun of her food. I was in the living room with my mom and Domu when the door bell wrung. My mom went to answer the door to revel a smiling Jesse.

"Oh hey Jesse! Where is everyone else?" My mom asked as she gave him a hug.

"Why not happy to see me?" He teased.

My mom playfully hit his shoulder "No thats not what I ment you know that."

Jesse let out a chuckle "Benji and Luke are in the car. Which reminds me." He turned to me. "We need to go Luke wants to hit like 9 stores and we know how he shops."

"Oh dear God what did I get myself into?" I said as I grabbed my bag. I quickly ran to the kitchen to see my mom singing, **'Stop don't talk to me.'** while she washed the dishes. I pulled out my phone to capture this moment. Then after a good while I hugged her from behind and said bye. Causing her to let a yelp out of surprise "I wasn't singing!"

"Then explain this." I said smirking holding up my phone. Then ran out of the kitchen to Lukes Truck.

After half and hour ride full of karaoke we were at the mall. Luke listed all the places he wanted to go to causing me and Jesse to groan.

"Hey mate we never go shopping dont judge me for wanting to look at a few more stores than usual. " Luke defended himslef walking into the main entrance of the mall.

"Man has a point." Benji agreed pointing his thumb to Luke.

"But 9 stores is a little extreme." Jesse complained. I nodded agreeing with him.

"Fine then, We will meet back in 3 hours at the food courts. Benji and I will go shop since we have patience to do so. You and Beca go your seprate ways and shop." He said then walked into a JC Penny with Benji roght behind him.

"Okay well this will be fairly quick." Jesse said. "Considering youre one of the few girls I met that dreads shopping."

"Hey! Thats not true!" I tried defending my self as we walked into forever 21. "And really forever 21?"

"When was the last time you shopped and enjoyed it?" Jesse asked me as we walked deeper into the store. "And yes really I've never been in here. I was the only kid, plus my mom never shopped here so I can use you as a excuse to come in here." He grinned.

"First of all there is a guys section over there." I said pointing to the back of the store stopping him when he was looking a girls shirt. "I mean no judgement if you want this shirt but you can never pull it off." I teased.

He scoffed. "Yes I can."

"Okay ill buy it for you and you can wear it for the rest of the day." I challenged him.

"Deal. Buy it. Itll look good on me." He stared at me as if I was not going to buy it and miss this opportunity.

"Okay. No going back." I said

"No going back." He confirmed.

I Grabbed the shirt only realizing it was a crop top that said Cool Girls I laughed at Jesses face when he realized it was to a crop top.

"Wait what happened to the bottom half?" He panicked.

"It comes like that." I said "Im so getting this for you." I said looking at this shirt then him back and forth. "You know what this _will_ look good on you." I teased.

"I dont have to wear this do I?" He asked when we walked into the guys section.

"You made a deal." He just groaned looking at the clothes.

We went to a couple other stores after forever 21. We had 1 hour and a half to kill.

"Do you want to change into this now?" I asked reaching into the bag pulling out his crop top.

"You know what, If I wear this you have to do a dare, Its only fair." Jesse tried to reason.

"What how it that fair? You made a deal."

"Fine I wont wear it..." He said continuing to walk to a arcade in the mall.

"Fine Fine deal Ill do a dare if you put this on. It cant be any worse than this." I eventually agreed. Jesse walked into the restrooms in the arcade.

I looked around to see a fairly good amount of games and little to no people in this arcade.

Jesse came back in the top. It looked sorta okay but due to the fact hes tall it shows a little to much of his stomach. He did a little dance to show it off causing me to laugh. "Dont I look sexy?" He asked playfully.

"Totally." I said sarcasticly. Jesse lead me to a shooting game with actual guns we pick up.

"I always loved these kinds of games." I said with excitement.

"Me to. Now shush we need to kill some alien booty!" And so we did alot actually. We were so into the game I _almost_ missed these two women looking at us. I was slowly loosing focus on the game and tried to see who these two women were. I probably looked weird looking back and forth. Curiosity got the better of me and I looked fully back to see the most beautiful woman I laid eyes on. She had firey red hair, blue eyes the ocean didnt have a chance against and a mega-watt smile. She made eye contact with me and smiled. I looked back at the game and yelped in surprise when Jesse yelled,

"Beca hurry your goingto die!"But it was to late my character in game died.

Jesse let out a groan "We were doing so good, what happened?" he asked.

"I was tired of carrying you the whole game." I teased.

My comment caused him to go to defense mode really fast. "Hey thats not fair, my gun wasnt shooting all the time!"

"Alright what ever." I said as I followed Jesse to the next game he wanted to play. It turned out to be a motorcycle game.

"Oh this looks fun!" He said excitedly. I shook my head, sometimes he acts like a kid. It took a few tries to get on the motorcycle but I managed. I got to choose between colors of the motorcycles. I usually would choose yellow but I chose Red, I liked that color it looked pretty cool it had nothing to do with the woman from earlier. Once I chose my color of bike I was waiting in a practice area of the game. I looked to my left and asked Jesse,"Whats with the hold up?"

"Oh its not me, Im ready we are waiting on the two ladies over there." He nodded his head to my right. And sure enough there was the red head that hasnt left my mind right next to me in the yellow motorcycle.

I stared at her a little longer than a freindly glance. She was so beautiful and her legs went on for miles. I guess she felt me staring because with out warning she turned her head towards me. "Ready to lose?" She teased.

I was left dumb-struck. Before I could of responded I heard the game do a count down. " **3 2**...one last look at the mysterious redhead. **"...1.."** I looked at the screen.

 **"go!"** tires screeching came not a second later.

Game on.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you Skyeze.10 for encouraging me to continue with this story, it means alot!_**

 _Game on_

\--

At the end of the race the score boards came up to the screen, it read

 ** _1) Michell_**

 ** _2)Red._**

 ** _3)Bree._**

 ** _4)Jesse._**

"Ah ha sucker!" I said to Jesse. He rolled his eyes at this. I looked to the redhead and said "Good Game Red."

"Same to you Mitchell. " she smiled at me, then got up from the bike and walked to another game to play with her blonde friend. I just stared at her as she walked, she was truly beautiful. Once she went to a claw machine with her freind she leaned against it and looked back to me, giving me a small smile.

"What was that?" Jesse asked me frantically once we started to walk to a pacman machine.

"What was what?" I played dumb.

"That smile she gave you, what just happened!" He exclaims. He checked his watch when it beeped, saying. "Ugh we have to go to the food court if we want to make it in time to meet the guys."

I can say I was rather disappointed to hear this. I guess Jesse saw my face fall.

"You know what? I am going to use that dare." He simply stated.

"Oh really?" I asked him.

"Yup, you are going to go to your special lady friend of yours and get her number. "

"What no thats insane! "

"Shes been eyeing you the whole time. Take the risk. Youll regret it." Jesse said trying to convince me. He was right I would regret it if I didnt atleast try. Whats the worst that can happen? She'll say no? I got nothing to lose right? My eyes went to the claw machine and my heart dropped just looking at her shes absolutely breath taking. Shes a risk worth taking.

"Oh what the hell." I said as I gave Jesse one last look and walked to the redhead. I noticed her friend must have went to the restroom. The beautiful red head was using the claw machine now. I was standing right behind her when I said "Youre doing it wrong."

"Is there a right way to do it?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh yea totally." I said even though I never actually was good at this sort of machines. I only won something from this thing once and it was because my mum showed me.

"Care to help me out?" I just nodded and looked at the claw. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what my mum said to me quoting spongebob,

 _"Come on Beca What did spongebob always say? **Be the claw**._ _" my mum said to me when it was my first time playing._

To my surprise I got a prize. I was honestly shocked but I decided to play it off like I knew I was going to win. I bent down to retrieve the blue penguin I won.

"Wow you actually got it. And I thought you were all talk. Im Chloe by the way." She extended her hand to me.

"Beca." I smiled shaking her hand. I got lost in her eyes once again. But I eventually snapped out of my daze and gave her the penguin. "Here red for you."

"Wow you shouldnt have." Chloe teased playfully. "How can I ever repay you?" putting her hand over her heart.

"Well I can think of a few ways." I said causing her to blush. "But for now your number would be great." I smiled getting my phone out of my pocket and handing it to her.

"Oh alright but I expect a text from you." She said as she typed her number. She handed it back to me in time when her friend came back. I looked at my phone to see if she actually typed her phone number. She did more she managed to take a selfie and name her self as **Red** as her contact name.

"Well Chloe I have to head out now but Ill text you." I said with a kind smile, getting one in return. I looked at her one last time trying to memorize her face and eyes.

"Bye Beca Ill be waiting." She smiled and I can feel her eyes on me as I walked to Jesse.

"Wait. Hold on." Jesse stopped me as we were walking to the foodcourt.

"Yes?" I said still smiling from what happened.

"Did you actually-"

"Yea I got her number." I said trying to make a no big deal out of it.

"No not that! I know you got it, you have not been able to stop smiling. It honestly has been freaking me out." He teased but continued. "Did you actually win something from that machine first go? What is your secret Beca Mitchell?" I rolled my eyes Of course hes amazed by the fact I won rather that I got her number.

"Three words 'Be The Claw'" I said as we walked to order food.

"Be the claw eh?That doesn't actually work...right?" He asked just as we went to stop at subway in the food court.

"It apprently does, are you questioning my methods Swanson? "

"Oh No I am definitely not." He drops it as he begins to order.

As Jesse and I sat down at a table we were discussing plans for this comming year. We planned to have as much fun this comming year. Since We were all going our seprate ways after graduating.

"Hey guys. How was shopping?" Benji asked when him and Luke arrived at the table.

"Dude Jess What are you wearing?" Luke laughed teasingly.

"Shopping was Good." Jesse said ignoring Luke. "We finished shopping like about 2 hourse ago."

"Oh really? What did you do for the extra time?" Benji asked.

I replied pointing to the direction of the arcade "We just went to arcade played a few games."

"Oh thats not all we did." Jesse said in a sing song voice. I shot him a stare saying 'Shut the hell up'

Luke Raised a eye brow confused. "Our little Beca here, got a number for this hot redhead." Jesse explained. I mentally winced I didnt like how Jesse called chloe hot.

"Alright! Good for you Becky." Luke said laughing. "Is she around here I would love to see her."

I looked around to see if she was around here. "No she isnt." I said kinda glad she wasnt I didnt need Luke trying to steal her away, with his boyish charm and accent. Its not like he would ever do that but I dont want to risk it.

"Its a shame I was Ho-" Luke was intruppted by Jesse exclaiming "Shes right There!" pointing to a few tables away from us.

I looked in the direction he was pointing and what do you know? Shes sitting with her blonde friend, smiling , nodding her head and listening to her friend speak.

"Oh no way you got her number!" Luke exclaimed.

"What? Why wouldn't you think So?" I asked. "And tone it down will you?"

"Well no offence Becky." I shot him a stare. "Beca." He fixed him self then continued. "But she looks like she just walked off a runway magazine or somethin."

"I mean you're not wrong she is absolutely gorgeous. But I'm not bad my self. " I said gesturing to my body.

The three boys just looked at me a laughed out loud, like really loud. Jesse was laughing with a hand on his stomach. Luke and Benji were actually clearing tears from their eyes.

"Hey, all three of you guys liked me at some point." The three of them slowly stopped laughing and realized what I said was true. "Look whos laughing now." I said jokingly.

Not to my surprise the four of us managed to get alot of people looking at us, which I would suspect since we laughed a little to loud. I blushed looking down suddenly interested of the floor.

"Hey Becs your lady friend is staring over here." Jesse pointed out. I looked up towards Chloes direction and saw her staring at me. Seeing that she got caught she gave me a little smile, which caused me to smile. Chloe was really beautiful. Her light blue eyes and firery red hair is what caught my attention.

Benji speaking brought me back to reality.

"Hey guys, check this out." Handing me a flyer he just recived from this old man. The flyer said **_Karaoke Night_**. I handed it to Jesse and he said "Yes! Done! We are going!" Knowing how much he likes singing I didn't bother putting up a fight.

I couldn't help but look towards Chloe. When I looked she was already staring at me, but looked away quickly. I laughed quietly to my self as I pulled out my phone. And scrolled to the contact name **Red**.

 **Me:** Hey. I can feel you staring at me you know?

Sent. No going back now. Was that rude to say? Is that even okay to say to someone you just met?

"How 'bout it Becky, you wanna go sing?" Luke asked me grabbing my attention.

"Sure, Were is it at?" My phone buzzed on the table.

"Its a bar called Pharaohs." Jesse said after examining the flyer.

"It's a bar. We can't get in." Benji mentioned.

"No we cant. But we can with these." Luke said as he passed out, what it seemed to be fake I.D. cards.

I looked at my phone remembering it buzzed. A new message appeared.

Red: Hey, Can you really blame me? I mean look at you.

"So we are going or?" Luke asked us.

"What if we get caught For having fake a I.D.?" Benji asked worried. "And how did you even get these?"

"Let just say I know a Guy." Luke said looking down at his own I.D.

I looked down at my phone.

Me: Me? Look at you! You make the rest of women in the world give up, cause why bother anymore.

"You know what guys let go. I mean we are seniors lets live a little. Take risks. Im down to go with you guys. Even if we get caught, it will be a funny story to tell." I said fist bumping with Jesse.

"Alright its settled we are going! No going back." Luke said pointing at Benji.

"Cool. But I have to use the toilet really quick, then we can leave." Jesse said as he left to the bathroom.

A laugh caught my attention. It was Chloes of course, even her laugh is pretty. I looked at her and she was laughing at her phone. A part of me hoped if was because of me. I wanted to be the reason for her laughter.

My phone buzzed.

Red: So are you going to this Karaoke thing at Pharaohs?

Me:Yeah I actually am. Gotta let people know how singing is suppose to be done. Are you going?

"Alright guys lets go." Jesse said.

I put my phone in my pocket and cleaned the mess I made. "Beca I don't know if I want to go. If I get in trouble my parents will kill me." Benji whispered to me.

"If we actually do get in trouble I can take the blame for you. Just act like you belong there." I reassured him.

I gave one last glance at Chloe meeting her gaze she smiled. I waved goodbye to her as we left the mall.

When we got in the car I looked at my phone.

Red: Of course I am I really enjoy singing. Now I really want to go knowing this beautiful brunette I just met is going to sing.

I blushed again. I, Beca Mitchell, don't blush. But yet Chloe managed to make me blush 2 times in the last 20 minutes.

Me: Maybe you can actually talk to this brunette when you get there instead of text?

"Come on guys lets practice singing!" Jesse yelled from the front seat and played music, which caused us, even me, to sing.

During the intro I looked at my phone one last time and saw

Red: I'd like that.

\--


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrived at the karoke bar, Pharaohs, we showed our I.D. the bouncer actually bought it. At first Benji was freaking out but Luke said there was nothing to worry about since we already got in. Now we have to just act like we belong here. Once we got in we noticed a booth near the front of the stage. We decided to take that one.

"Do you guys want anything to drink? " Luke offered us.

"Dude some of use arent even 18 yet." Jesse whispered to Luke.

"Relax bud." Luke said "Some one needs a drink. Am I right?" He laughed and walked to the bar.

"Drinks? We never talked about getting alcohol. " Benji said.

"Relax you dont need to let Luke talk you into it." I said as I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

I looked at the Bar to see Luke comming back with what it looks like 3 beers and 1 water. I smiled at his consideration of Benji knowing how freaked out the poor guy must be.

"Beer for me." Luke said as he set one on his side of the table. "Beer for Jesse." He handed one with a teasing smile. "Beer for Becky." Luke slid the beer to me on the table. "I've always wanted to do that! And water for The Benj." He handed the water to Benji with a smile.

I looked to the door entrance smiling when I immediately spotted Chloe. She walked to the Bar with her freind to get something to drink.

"Ooh who are you staring at?" Jesse teased me, Following my line of sight. "Hey thats the redheaded beauty." he said to Benji and Luke.

"Her name is Chloe." I said a bit to harsh to Jesse, but I really didn't how like Jesse was staring at her.

"So Chloe is off limits" Luke said after noticing my reaction to Jesse calling Chloe a beauty. "What about her friend?"

"I don't think you should Luke. You're the type of guy to "hit it and quit it"" Benji said.

"What?" Luke asked puzzled. "I've never done that."

"Um... yea you have..." Jesse and I said at the same time.

"Oh really? I don't believe so." He said thinking for a while. "Name a couple." He challenged.

"Jessica, Michelle, Jenny, Shae, Lauren, and Mia." Jesse listed them. "Just to name a few."

"Oh yeah." Luke said with his head tilted in deep thought. "I didn't realize I've done that." His face with determination he said. "I am going to change that." We looked at him in disbelief. "I will I'll show you!"

"Alright Luke what ever you say Bud. We still love you." Benji said to him reassuringly.

I looked back at Chloe and she was looking around the room. I noticed there wasnt any seats left. I looked at our table we had plenty of room here. I looked back up at Chloe and made eye contact with her for the first time since we've been here. I smiled getting up. But turned back quickly and said to the guys. "Hey you guys make some room. I'm going to invite Chloe and her friend to sit here." they just nodded and moved to make room.

I started walking to where Chloe was standing. She was looking at me, Like she was checking me out. Feeling more confident now, when I reached to where she was I said, "Hey gorgeous, I noticed there wasnt any tables left, do you want to sit with me and my freinds?"

Still smiling She looked behind me and said, "I'd love to, if it isn't much trouble." She looked me in the eye. Seriously how can someone have that blue of an eye color.

"I wouldn't have offered if it was." I said smiling.

"Alright. Let me tell my freind I came here with." She walked away toward her blonde friend. Her friend stared at me.

I scratched my head, boy if stares can kill, I'll probarly be 5 feet under. But eventually She rolled her eyes and nodded. Chloe smiled even wider to this.

When she came back she said, "Alright shall we go?"

"We shall." I replied, leading the way. Chloe went to my side quickly and grabbed my hand. I looked at our joined hands when she asked, "Is this not okay? " She took her hand away of mine and her smile was there but it wasn't the same as it was a few seconds ago. I somehow missed the contact as soon as she let go.

"No its fine. I liked it." I reassured as I grabbed her Hand again. When we arrived at our booth I sat down at my previous spot and pulled Chloe with me. Her friend sat next to Luke.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and beyond!" A middle aged man with blonde hair said on the stage. "Welcome to Pharohs very first karoke night! We are going to send a couple of clip boards around and please sign your name and what song youll sing. If you want to duet you may. You can sing more than one song. Alright lets have some fun! What do ya guys say?!" The crowd cheered. The man sent the clip boards to the people in the back. Who were suppose to slowly pass it to the front of the room so everyone can sign.

"So what are you guys planning to sing?" Jesse asked everyone.

"Well I wanted to sing _I've got the magic in me_ but I am not that confident in my rapping skills." Benji spoke first.

"How bout I help with the rapping? I am not as good in singing but I am pretty great in my rapping ability." Luke said.

"Yea if you want that will be great." Benji said smiling. Luke just nodded and took a swig of his beer.

"How about you Blondie?" Luke directed towards Chloes friend.

Hearing this Chloe quickly said "Oh this is Aubrey." gesturing towards the blonde. "And I am Chloe."

"Sorry I forgot to, Chloe and Aubrey this is Jesse, Luke, and Benji." I said pointing to each one of my best friends.

"So what did you have in mind to sing Aubrey? Benji repeated what Luke said once we all were introduced to each other.

" _I saw_ _the sign_." Aubrey said with a smile on her face.

I looked towards Chloe for a second to catch her staring at me. She just rolled her eyes when Aubrey said that. I looked at her in confusion .

"Bree always sang that song back in college. " Chloe explained.

"You use to sing it aswell!" Aubrey defended her self.

"Because you made me." Chloe simply said then turned to me adding. "We were in A Cappella for our 4 years in college. And Bree here." Gesturing to Aubrey. "Was a captain for our senior year she always made us sing that song. She was determined to make up for the previous year.

"Chloe don't say it. " Bree pleaded.

Chloe paused for a second turning to Aubrey. "I'm sorry Bree." Turning back to stare at me. "The previous year she threw up all over the first row during our performance." We all laughed hearing this.

After we all collected our self Jesse asked "You already graduated college?"

I shot Jesse a warning look this is a bar. We were suppose to be 21 in order to get in and drink. He saw me and my glance confused at first but swear I can see the lightbulb light in his head as he got it.

"Yea what about you guys?"

"Oh we are seniors." Benji said without thinking.

"In college." I added quickly. "We are seniors in college."

"What are you going to sing Jesse? " Luke asked trying to get off topic.

" _Bright Lights Bigger City_ " Jess said. "What about you Chloe?"

"I guess I am going to sing with Aubrey." Chloe said looking at Aubrey. Aubrey squealed in excitment. Chloe rested her hand on my thigh and said "What about you Beca?"

Taking a second how to actually form words again I said. " _No Diggity_ I've had that song stuck in my head. What way to release it by singing it in front strangers?" Chloes hand on my thigh squeezed. I looked up to see a glint in her eyes.

"Here is the clipboard did any one here want to sign it?" The blonde man asked us holding a clipboard and pen in his hand. We all just nodded and signed the clipboard passing it to one another. Luke Got up to give it to the blonde man.

"Alright Ladies, gentleman, and beyond! Are you ready to start this off? First off Steph singing _All about that bass_!" He got off stage when a dark haired lady walked on stage. More like Steph _wobbled_ on stage. Steph began singing but since she was drunk you can bearly hear the words, it was a a bunch of words mashed together. Everyone clapped for Steph once she was done with her song.

As another person went on stage we turned out attention to Aubrey as she asked us, "So you're all seniors?"

We all just looked at eachother and nodded. Technically we are.

"What are you guys planning to do?" Chloe asked Luke, Jesse, Benji, and I.

Luckily each of us are confident of what we want to do so Luke spoke up, "Well I want to be a professional football player."

"Foot ball?" Aubrey asked. "How long have you been playing?"

"Since freshman year." Benji said once again without thinking.

"Yeah freshman year of Highschool we all went to the same high school, We were all part of the team." Jesse said saving us.

"All of you?" Chloe asked me.

"Yea, even me." I said smiling at Chloe.

Chloe was about to speak but the man intruppted us by the sound of Luke and Benji name. "Alright guys good luck!" We at the table all cheered as they walked to the stage.

When Luke and Benji were done singing everyone cheered for them but we were the loudest. Benji came back to the table saying "Luke went to go get more drinks, what do you guys think?"

"You guys are amazing singers!" Aubrey said laughing she has relaxed a little more since she had a couple of drinks in her system. I just nodded my head playing with Chloes fingers. I looked up to see Chloe staring at me. I picked up Chloes hand and kissed her palm whispering "Good Luck." she looked at me confused but before I can explain Aubrey pulled her away from me and to the stage.

"Hey Becs this is for you." Luke said giving me another beer I took a swig of it needing confidence to go up and sing after Chloe and Aubrey are done .

"So Chloe huh?" Jesse said with a teasing smile. I just nodded looking up on the stage. Once they started singing we laughed a little at the routine they had. It was a little funny but Chloe made it look sexy some how. I caught Chloes eye and she smiled wider while singing.

When they were done singing I got up and made my way up to the stage to congratulate them, and to get ready for my turn to sing.

I saw Chloe and she hugged me. Her arms around my neck my own going to her waist, she whispered "Good luck" and let go of me but not without pecking my cheek. I put my hand on the place her lips touched my skin, still burning of the ghost of her lips.

"Ready?" I was asked I nodded and took the mic and walked on stage.

When I was done singing I felt like I was on a high everyone was singing along with me, and it was just so exciting. I walked off stage to be met with a hug and Chloe saying, "That was amazing! That song is my Jam!"

I pulled back,"Your jam?" I said smiling.

Chloe just nodded and leaned in so her mouth was next to my ear and whispered "Mhmm my lady Jam."

"Whats a lady jam?" I asked curiously.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's a lady jam?" I asked curiously.

Chloe looked back at the table, noticing it was Jesse's time to sing. She looked back at me and said "Want me to show you?"

I looked back at her and saw something new in her eyes. It made my heart do flips and my stomach turn but in a pleasant way. The way I'm feeling and the way she's looking at me, along with the drinks I have had caused me to nod my head.

And before I knew it I'm being pulled by Chloe. I start to here the song Jesse chose but at this point most of my senses have stopped working and I am just focusing on the woman pulling at my hand leading me to-it appears to be a restroom.

Once we reach the restroom Chloe pulls me inside and closes the door, locking it. She slowly turned to me with a smirk placed on her lips. I had a sudden urge to kiss that smirk right off her pretty face but, me being the awkward type of person said-more like stumbled on my words,

"Hey, so..what are we doing here?" Chloe didn't say a word. She slowly stepped closer to me. My heart beating like crazy but I dont move. Eventually we are standing so close to eachother that our chests are touching. I look into Chloes eyes and see her eyes are a few shades darker, her breathing is quicker. My eyes drift down to her lips and a smirk appears once again.

Once again I want to kiss that smirk right off. So I did. I placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her. Chloe gasps and I feel her stiffen for a second. But then suddenly she's kissing me back, taking the lead.

I feel my self pushed against the restroom door and all I feel is Chloe. Her wonderfully soft lips, her hands roaming, her hips pressing into mine, our chests touching.

Her lips move in sync with mine, but I have to pull back in need of air. I lay my head against the door. I feel Chloes lips never leaving my skin. Her lips trailed to my neck, kissing her way up til she reaches under my jaw. She bites a little to hard causing me to moan from the pleasure and pain. She starts soothing it out, what I assume later to be a hicky, with her tongue.

I hear a knocking on the door, causing my hands to freeze in her gorgeous red hair.

"Chlo have you seen Beca? Her friends are trying to find her." We hear Aubrey ask from the other side of the door. We pull away from eachother. I see Chloes eyes dark with desire, her lips swollen, and her hair partly messed up from my hands. I lean in and kiss her, my tounge tracing her bottom lip asking for entrance.

Chloe denies, pulls away and says "Yeah she's in here with me."

"Why?" Aubrey askes.

I kiss her neck and every exposed spot there. "She's helping me." I kiss my down to where her neck and shoulder connect and bite down. I hear her moan low in my ear. "She got me wet." I chuckle lowly as my hands travel up her shirt. "She accidently dropped her drink on my shirt." Chloe explains lamely.

"Oh okay. Well her mom wants to let her know that she should start going to her aunt Nickys house."

This grabs my attention as I pull away. "Thanks Aubrey we should be done here in a minute! " I say as I check my phone.

 **3 miss calles from Mom**

 **2miss calls from Mum**

 **2 new messages from Mom**

 **Mom:** Beca why aren't you answering?

 **Mom:** Sweetie let me know you're alive some how, you're mom and Nicky are about to put up a man hunt.

 **1 New message from Mum**

 **Mum:** Beca you must have a good reason to not be awnsering.

"Shit" I say as I call my mom.

"Every thing alright?" Chloe asks worried.

"Everything is fine." I say smiling pecking her lips.

 _"Hello?" I hear Nicky say through the phone._

"Hey, aunt Nicky where is my mom?" I ask staring at Chloe.

 _"She headed to the bathroom. Now I gotta say you're lucky I answered. Your mom's were freaking out thinking the worse, since you always answer."_

"Crap." I say sighing. Chloe listens on the conversation biting her lip. 'Sorry' She mouths.

'Its not you're fault' I mouth back.

 _"Now I said that you're probably hooking up with a chick. That eased the tension, although Alex said she better be hot to not be awnsering answering your phone."_

A laugh escapes Chloe when I look head to toe at Chloe and mouth 'defiantly' with a wink.

 _"Whos that?"_

"What?"

 _"That girly giggle, that's not your laugh."_ Chloe slaps a hand on her mouth wide eyed.

"That is me what are you talking about?"

 _"Alright alright, I know what I heard, well get you're ass over here. Bye Beca and Becas lady friend."_

"Bye." I say to her. I hang up my phone.

"Well that was intresting." Chloe giggles.

"Definitely." I say smiling walking closer to her. I reach to her and wrap my arms around her neck. "Especially what happened before the phone call."

"Was it?" She said sliding her arms around my waist. I hummed leaning in. She kissed back. The kiss was slow and gentle. She pulled back and said. "Alright lets go before you get in more trouble."

I groaned but walked towards the door. I was about to open it before I turned around and pecked her on the lips. I smiled at her. "When will I see you again?"

"Hmmm I don't know, how's Friday?" She smiled.

"Sounds Perfect." I said sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
